


Photo Memories

by iBlackCherryi



Series: Memories (Haikyuu) [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/F, Kags and Hinata are in their second year of college, Kags goes to a different uni than Hinata, M/M, asahi was the ace before Hinata, hints of asanoya, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:40:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9362561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iBlackCherryi/pseuds/iBlackCherryi
Summary: Hinata smiled, happily, as he pulled his old high school scrapbook. As he flipped through the pages his smile disappeared. In almost every picture --correction-- in every picture of him, Kageyama was in. It's been two years into his college life. Him and kageyama didn’t get into the same University. In fact they are going to rival University."You guys were such a dorky pair," Nishinoya laughed, seeing the slightly taller males frown."Yeah, I miss it," the said male chuckled, trying to force the lump in his throat down. After seeing a picture of him and Kageyama goofing off, he broke. He just didn't drop to his knees, he started to sob. Sobbing his heart out, yelling, "I miss us!!





	1. Chapter 1: The Big Game

**Author's Note:**

> The summary is the night before.

_ What am I doing here. I should be over there. With him. _

Hinata Shouyou, Ace of Osaka University. Sure he was small, and many colleges rejected him for that, but Osaka University saw past that. They saw his jump. His ability to soar, to fly, to spike the hardest. It was actually the only college to ask him to join. The school was great, had awesome people on the team, and he had Nishinoya on his team.

Speaking of Nishinoya, he slapped Hinata on the back, “come on Shouyou, we have to warm up.” The libero almost felt the pain Hinata was feeling. Being the friend he was, he was trying to break up the tension with old pair. They both remember, vividly, of what happened the night before. The crying, the screaming, it was all for a picture.

“Right,” Hinata nodded, walking back with Noya.

~~~

“Alright! Let's kill them this year. Just like last year, with our Ace and Libero!” the captain yelled, pumping the team up. The team did their chant and walked to their respected places.

His new setter was amazing, but didn't feel right. Yumi Katsiku, Osaka's Setter and Captain. He wasn’t a genius setter, but almost at the skill of Oikawa. Yumi seemed to take a lot of interest into Hinata. He worked with him like Kageyama use to. He didn’t look anything like Kageyama --or act-- but he sometimes reminded Hinata of his past setter.

“Shouyou!” Yumi yelled, “remember Friday night!” Hinata blushed at the golden haired males statement.

“Hey! Yumi! I think you're making shrimps old setter jealous,” one of the other 3rd years laughed pointing to Kageyama.

Nishinoya hurried to his other third years, quickly telling them to shut up. Hinata huffed returning to his place, bouncing for extra stretches. They just practiced their A-quick. It was nothing like his and Kageyama's. It was easier to hit regular tosses than the Kings tosses. But he missed the Kings tosses. He missed Kageyama.

The whistle blew, knocking Hinata out of his trance. He quickly whipped the tears that formed, and looked for the ball in the air.

There it was. Perfectly flying from Kageyama to some unknown player. That was his toss. Their freak-quick, "Noya-San!!" Hinata yelled, painfully, as he jumped with Yumi to block. Nishinoya knew how to receive the freak-quicks, and if the ball made it past them then Noya would be the only one to be able to receive it.

The ball never touched the spikers hands. It fell right to the floor. It laid about 10 cm away from the spiker’s position. "Damnit!" Kageyama cursed, "Sorry, I tossed it to the wrong slot."

The spiker clicked his tongue, and walked back to his place. 

_ Our point. I should be happy. Why am I sad.  _

“Don’t worry Kageyama!” Hinata shouted, unintentionally. He quickly covered his mouth, blushing turning away from the net. 

“Shut your mouth! Dumbass!” Kageyama yelled back at the small boy. 

~~~ 

The match continued, first set won by Osaka, second won by UT --University of Tokyo--. Now their third and final set. Osaka was pulling ahead by quite a few points, in fact at set point --UT:19 Osaka: 24--. Most of Hinata’s team thought that they had it in the bag. UT called their 2nd timeout. 

“We got this guys, were ahead,” Yumi cheered, “just one more toss to Shou and we’re done for the day!” 

“Don’t get too far ahead. Kageyama is reckless, he’ll do anything to win,” Noya looked over to the sitting ace. Hinata was studying Kageyama’s stance. 

_ There no way Kageyama would just miss so many tosses. Not without being distracted.  _

UT’s coach was fussing, basically cursing the team. Not directing it to Kageyama. 

“Yo! Shrimp!! You doing okay?” a third year waved in front of his face. Hinata shook all thoughts of Kageyama out of his head. 

“Yeah!” Hinata stood, after hearing the whistle signalling timeout was over. Hinata sighed, bouncing waiting for the ball to be served. The whistle was blown, and the ball zoomed over Hinata’s head. The other team's libero receive it, sending it toward Kageyama. Kageyama tossed it to a player, who yelled his name. 

_ Not yet _

That was his decoy toss. The spiker landed and the ace of the other team rose behind him. “Now!” he yelled, telling a 2nd year to jump. 

The ball hit Hinata’s hand, falling onto the floor on the other side of the net. 

Hinata dropped, “You Idiot!! Were you even trying!!” he shouted, gaining the attention from both teams. 

“Wh-” the setter stuttered. 

“All of the tosses you’ve been giving are the ones you gave me! Idiot!!” he continued, “I know how to get passed all of these. I’m not your partner anymore! Get over me and start moving on!” Hinata cried. 

The TV crews were filming every second of it, the fight, the tears, “I’m not there anymore!”   
“I know that!” Kageyama yelled back, “What do you think I’ve been doing. Making these guys you! No! I’ve been losing my mind, thinking you’re there!” 

The crowd gasped loudly, the TV crews zoomed in on the king's face. Kageyama Tobio was crying. The stadium had a unforgettable silence. Now that the opposing teams stars were crying, because of the other. 

“Hey Hinata! Kageyama! Don’t do this here!” Noya stated holding the ace back. Both of their teams have never seen them cry, this was a shock. 

“Idiot! Get over me!” the ginger yelled, “I want to beat you at your best!”

**“Next year. When you don't have Noya or stupid setter, I will beat you.” **


	2. Chapter 2: Tanaka

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Underlined words are on the TV.

“Mr. Shouyou. Will you please tell us why the king and yourself were crying?” a reporter asked, shoving a microphone into the ace’s face.

“We were partners. He promised never to leave me, and I promised never to leave him. He ended up getting into UT and they declined me. After graduation we got into a fight and he quit talking to me. That simple.”

“That information has already been told.”

“Thats the reason why I have the urge to beat him.”

“But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“And why would I tell you why we were crying? We were angry because we both resent each other. This is the way it was suppose to be in high school. The king beat me once. I’ll beat the king with the crowns I’ve earned.”

“And what are the crowns you’ve earned?”   
“The crow king, and now I took his crown. I’m the King of the Court now.”

“Shouyou. Why did you say that?” Noya asked, tossing the remote to Yachi.

“It’s true. I dethroned Kageyama. If he wants to be enemies again, so be it.” Shouyou shrugged, eating his meat bun. 

“You didn’t have to embarrass him like that,” Suga sighed. 

“Guys shut up. Kageyama was questioned about it too,” Yachi yelled.

“So Kageyama, what happened with you and the now ‘King of the court’ Tuesday night.” Maiki Helan, a famous talk show host, questioned.

“The idiot and I have been ‘friends’ (insert finger quotations) since High School. He is the King of the Crows, but I wouldn’t call him the King of the Court yet. And like the interview he had, we promised we wouldn’t leave each other. We needed, at the moment, each other to survive in volleyball. I did leave him because he needed to learn how to do things on his own. Bond with other setters. He is stronger than me, he needed to learn how to play by himself. Without me.”

Hinata couldn’t breathe for a second. Did he really ignore him, leave him, and break his heart so he could get stronger. “You idiot! You could have told me that!” the ginger cried, curling up into a tight ball. 

“You did all of this, for him?”

“Yes.”

“What kind of relationship did you have with him.”

“We were.. We were best friends, before I did this to him.”

“Kageyama you idiot!” Hinata was a crying mess. Yachi and Suga had already made their way over to the boy, and Noya got up to go get a pillow for Hinata.

“Did you really mean what you said. He can only beat you with ‘Nishinoya Yuu’ and ‘Yumi Katsuki’?”

“Hold On I never said that. I said I’ll beat him when.. They’re.. Gone,” Kageyama stopped talking mid sentence.

“He is Not beating me! Not a chance!” Hinata yelled throwing the pillow at the screen. The small boy crawled towards the remote; quickly shutting the TV of with a click. “I'm going back to sleep,” the boy sighed, getting up, “good night.”

“Night,” Yachi smiled, giving him a hug.

~~~

“Yumi, leave me alone. I’m not  in the mood,” Hinata yawned. Morning practice. Most of the time its awesome, but today, it is the worst day. Last night, he could not sleep. All he could do is look at the old pictures of Kageyama. The picture of Kageyama asleep, shirtless, that only he use to see. That picture was still his background, and picture for Kageyama, when --if-- the blueberry calls him.

The picture was after their first time. Hinata had practically begged Kageyama to continue after the ‘preparing’ he went through that month. Since he has boundless energy, he wasn’t that tired. Kageyama was exhausted, but he was acting really nice and sweet. Asking if he was okay, and if he need some water. After he settled he fell asleep beside of Hinata. He took the picture and that has been the only way to calm him ever since.

“But Shou~ I want to take you out~” Yumi cooed. This is one of the reasons why he reminded Hinata --and Noya-- of Oikawa. After all Oikawa was Yumi’s senpai. Oikawa went to Osaka University. UT did want Oikawa, but he wanted to go to Osaka University, with Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi didn’t get into UT so Oikawa went to Osaka. 

“I told you. I’m not dating someone that's on my team. Even if its just one date,” Hinata sighed, knocking Yumi off of his shoulders. 

“Shou! Drinks tonight, Tanaka’s coming!” Noya yelled.

“Yeah sure,” Hinata picked up a ball and started to practice on his own. 

_ Reminds me of Junior High _

He kept throwing the and spiking it down. Now that he has gotten older, and more powerful, he has to use Athletic Tape. Oikawa says, ‘it makes you look hot’. That results in him getting hit with volleyball. 

Hinata still wears it because the doctors told him too. He has way too much power in his arm so he can easily tear a muscle. He uses the tape just in case.

“Hinata!” a ball came zooming past his head, which made him jump about a foot away from where he was staying. 

“You were looking to down. Unlike you,” Tanaka smiled jogging towards him. 

“Tanaka-senpai!” Hinata smiled, jumping happily.

“Happiest I’ve seen him all week,” Noya smiled, hitting Tanaka’s back. 

“Oh… Is it about the Kageyama?”

“Yeah,” the male shrugged.

Noya sighed, “before our game, Hinata was looking at the old pictures from highschool, then he started to cry and sob over a picture. Then Tuesday was the game, and you know what happened. Wednesday he was all sad. Yesterday we saw Kageyama’s interview, and he cried over that. And now today.”

“Noya-san!” Hinata blushed. 

“What we talking about over here?” Yumi smirked.

“Ka-” Tanaka was quickly to cover himself up.

“Oh. Kageyama,” Yumi smiled, “what were you two.”

“A couple!” Noya said, plainly as ever. 

“Noya!”

“Oh, that's cute. I thought you said you didn’t date anyone on your team?” Yumi cocked his head.

“Your looking at Hinata, that way?” Tanaka had a death stare. He was --and still is-- a big Kagehina shipper. Him and Yachi both.

“Why yes, is that a problem?”

“Yumi, cool down.”

“Yes it is a problem. Kageyama is the only guy for him!” 

“Tanaka! Breaking up with me was his fault!”

“Yeah and you still love him don’t you?” Tanaka shouted.

Hinata’s breathing stopped. He wanted to say no, but his mind and heart both said yes. He looked up to his senpai, eyes starting to water, “eh.” He nodded his head, the retreating his head into his hands. 

**“Yes, I still love Kageyama.” **


	3. Chapter 3: Secrets out

“Hinata, are you okay?” Yumi poked Hinata's cheeks.

“Just tired. I haven’t slept in days. My body won't let me,” Hinata pushed Yumi away.

“Well tonight, you want to get wild?” the Oikawa copy cat pumped his hand in the air, “You can’t say you won’t date me after you dated Kageyama.”

“Kageyama is the reason why I don’t date anyone on my team, but fine, I’ll come up with a better excuse. Hmm,” Hinata tapped his chin. 

“God so hot,” Yumi mumbled.

“What?”

“Nothing, whats your excuse?”

“Oh. I don’t date guys who look like Oikawa,” Hinata chuckled.

“Okay that is rude, Oikawa-san is a handsome man,” Yumi gasped. 

Hinata sighed, yet chuckled at the same time, “only to you and Iwaizumi.”

_ I haven’t laughed at anyone since the last time I was at Kageyama _

“You have a beautiful smile,” Yumi complemented.

“Your had way too many drinks Yumi,” Hinata blushed, pushing Yumi away.

“I haven’t had one,” Yumi pulled Hinata’s chin up, “You’re hot Shouyou.”

“Yumi~” Hinata bit his lip, looking at the others lip. 

“Call me Katsuki when were alone, Shou~” Yumi kissed Hinata’s cheek. He made quick, passionate kisses to Hinata’s lips. “I’m going to kiss you.”

“Kageyama~” Hinata mumbled. His eyes opened wide, “I’m sorry Yumi, I can’t do this.” he pulled away, running to the bathroom. 

“Shou!” Yumi yelled after him. 

He ran into the bathroom, tears threatening to fall. He pushed the door back, sliding his back on the door. 

“Hinata?” he felt strong hands on his shoulder.

“I’m fine.”

“Hinata look up, please don’t yell at me,” the voice begged. 

Hinata looked up, “Kageyama?” he sort of yelled, “sorry.”

“Whats wrong? Why are you crying?” Kageyama looked really worried.

Hinata smiled, laughing a bit, “I miss you.”

Kageyama’s face softened, “I miss you too.”

Hinata wrapped his arms around Kageyama’s neck, “I really missed you.”

“Me too.”

“And I did dethrone you!” Hinata pulled back.

“We were having a moment,” Kageyama groaned.

“I’m sorry. But I deserve the name ‘King of the Court’,” the small boy huffed, “And I want your crown.”

“You took my crown in High School.”

“Good.”

“Now answer my question. Why were you crying?”

“Well. I was about to be kissed.”

“What?!!” 

“You asked! And let me finish! Like I said I was about to be kissed and then I said your name.”

Kageyama glared at Hinata. Now that Hinata could see him clearly, he could tell that he was drunk. 

_ No wonder why he’s acting so jealous, and caring at the same time _

Hinata sighed, standing up “I’m going now Kageyama, I’ll see you later.” Hinata looked down to Kageyama (For once in his life), “Bye.”

“Wait!” 

“Wha-” he was interrupted by a kiss. The kiss was passionate. It felt like it was the longest thing in the world. Hinata kissed back, wanting him back. 

“Bye!” Kageyama walked away quickly, after pulling back. 

“Kageyama?” Hinata begged. 

_ Idiot! I want to kiss you more! _

~~~

“He really did that!” Yachi questioned.

“Yeah. Then he left me, in a mess in the bathroom. If Yumi would have walked in I would have been dead,” Hinata flopped onto the brown couch. Bunched blankets were on the floor, scattered at some sort. Tanaka was staying over at Hinata and Noya’s place, like he usually does. Kiyoko and Yachi lived directly below them, and Suga and Daichi lived beside them. 

Kiyoko graduated from an online school, top of her class. The only reason why she stays is because of her girlfriend, Yachi. Yachi is going to the same school as Hinata and Noya. She is taking a Graphic Design classes, and is really proud of her work. Kiyoko is too. Suga is suppose to be ‘looking’ for some teaching jobs. He likes staying home, playing the housewife role. Even if Suga and Daichi don’t have kids or a big house, Suga loved seeing Daichi come home from work. Daichi works at a big company that provides Volleyballs to the big leagues.

“Man, if Asahi would have done that to me, I don’t think I could live anymore,” Noya sighed, bringing Asahi’s arms around him.

“Noya, I don’t think Asahi has the guts to do that,” Sugawara laughed, falling back on the couch.

“Shou, I advise skipping Monday’s practice,” Yachi bit her lip. She hesiantly handed the  yellow phone over to the said boy.

“Why?” Hinata laughed nervously. His eyes danced over the screen millions of times. The headline read  **‘Is our star of Volleyball** **_Gay_ ** **?’**

Hinata dropped the phone, stepping back until he couldn't anymore. Suga scrambbled to catch the before it dropped. Tanaka, who had been reading over his shoulder, turned on the tv on the news channel.

"Its all over the news too," Tanaka looked over to Hinata.

~~~

Kageyama frowned, sitting on the couch. He sat the empty bowl on the coffee table, and grabbed the blue phone that was beside it. He scrolled through the contacts. The latest person he's talked to is Tanaka, only because Tanaka said he was staying with Noya and Hinata for the night. Tanaka and him got excepted into the same college and decided to live together. No one text him anymore. It's been years since he's heard anything from Yachi or Daichi. Sugawara text him just to see how he’s doing. Then he gets to the bottom in big letters it says ‘Dumbass/Hinata <3’. It has a little notification number beside his name. 26 unread text messages from him. 

Kageyama sighed, dropping his phone in his lap. He turned on the TV. Hinata’s happy face plastered the screen, the text below stated  **‘Is Our Star of Volleyball** **_Gay_ ** **?’** .

Kageyama’s face froze. He couldn’t move anything. 

Hinata always wanted to keep their relationship a secret during high school. It’s not that he didn’t want to let people know that Kageyama and him were dating, it was the fact that people hated on gays. Kageyama didn’t really want Hinata to be picked on, so he let him keep the secret. 

But this, this is a whole different level. He scrambles for his phone. He finally manages to function right, and tried to call Hinata. No answer. He called his new house phone. No answer. The dark haired sighed in relief when it said he could leave a voice message.  “Hinata, I-I-I don’t know who’s there with you, or if you seen it yet. But please call me when you get the chance. I’m sorry I don’t remember what happen last night, but I just remember being with you. If I did something that someone saw, I’m sorry. Just please forgive me for whatever I done~”

“K-Kageyama, can you come over,” Tanaka’s voice was wavery, “Hinata isn’t saying anything. He’s barely breathing. None of us can get him to say anything. He’s crying in a ball.”

He continued to talk but Kageyama was filled with anger. The man who told the public about Hinata’s secret was being interviewed. 

“Yeah. He just all on the sudden ran up to me and tried to kiss me. Of course I stopped him. Then he just ran off crying. He cries way too much,” the interviewee said, waving his hand back in forth in a smart alec fashion.

“Kageyama?” Tanaka questioned on the other side of the line.

“I’m on my way,” he said, hanging the phone up and ran out the door after he pulled his shoes on. 

That man. That man was…

**Yumi Katsuki **


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

Hinata shook with fear, and sorrow. Why? How could anyone do this to him.

He heard his name being called in the blackness. He wants to see his friends. He wants them.

All of the sudden he felt the same arms that were around him the night before.

“K-K-Kageyama?”

“Shhh… I’m here,” Kageyama cooed. His hands explored the young males hair, “it’ll be okay.”

Hinata put his head into the warm chest, still only seeing black. He wrapped his arms around Kageyama.

They stayed like that for a minute, until finally Hinata was calm enough to doze off. Kageyama picked him up, silently asking Noya where his room was. Once he got to the room, he laid Hinata down, kissing his forehead. That’s when he spotted it. The pictures. Hinata had put them on his bedside table. He chuckled, ruffling his hair.

~~~  
“So, he saw the news ad?” Kageyama sighed, coming out of the dark room and ran a hand through his hair.

Tanaka nodded. Yachi went back to her apartment thinking what happened to Hinata was her fault. Asahi was still holding Noya but he was the one crying. Suga had went over to tell Daichi what happened.

“Do you guys know who told the public?” Kageyama asked, raising a brow toward them.

“They released that information?” Noya shouted jumping out of Asahi’s arms.

“It was on the new before I left my house. They ass was being interviewed,” Kageyama cursed.

“Who was it?” Tanaka asked, scared it would have been one of their old friends.

Kageyama frowned. He didn’t want to say his name but he had to, “Yumi.”

Noya froze. “No he wouldn’t do that.”

“All I remember from last night is me holding Hinata in my arms because he was crying over Yumi. Thats all I remember. He must have told you guys. What happened last night?” Kageyama commanded.

“He said that Yumi tried to kiss him. He was about to but you popped in his mind,” Asahi sniffled, he still was crying but okay enough to speak. Kageyama clinched his fist.

“So then he ran off and you were in the bathroom and you comforted him. Then when you were leaving you kissed him and left,” Tanaka smiled at the moment the two had. His frown turned upside down when he heard a faint ‘ _Yumi_ ’ coming from the TV.

“Yumi Katsuki just provided us information about our Star in Volleyball being gay? How do you feel about that?”

“Me personally? I don’t care. Hinata Shouyou is his own person and needs to be treated respectfully.”

“But yourself being a guy. And on his team once. How does that make you feel?”

“Most guys on the planet earth are gay. They look at their peers and say ‘I wish I were them’. You are admiring someone else’s body.”

“But sir~”

“My name is Tsukishima Kei and I am bi. I have only once look at another male like most guys look at women. I know for a fact that Hinata Shouyou would not flaunt his feeling around like that! Hinata Shouyou has only looked at one guy like that. And it sure the hell isn’t Yumi Katsuki!”

“Mr. Kei”

“This interview is over.”

“Tsukishima actually sticking up for Hinata? Unbelievable?” the libero gasped. Kageyama unclenched his hands.

“See what there asking other people?” Kageyama demanded.

Tanaka, who had the remote, nodded, flipping the channels to find one of their older friends.

“What about you? How do you feel about your old teammate.”

“What changes about him? He’s always felt like that. But only to one person and it was obvious. But he’s still the same person.”

“Sir?”

“Hinata has been my friend forever. He always will. Hinata shouldn’t be treated like this.”

“Mr. Tadashi~”

“Turn it off,” Kageyama commanded.

“Kagey~”

“I said turn it off!!” Kageyama shouted, tears threatening his eyes. Tanaka quickly shut the TV off.

“Kageyama.. Are you okay,” Asahi asked. The concerning male had glassy eyes, and was holding Noya tightly.

“Yeah. But Yumi won't be. I’m going to kill him.”

“No its my fault. I shouldn’t have ran away from him,” Hinata whimpered from behind. He looked pitiful.

“You need to be in bed,” Kageyama said.

“I can’t sleep right now,” the ginger male sniffled. He gulped running over to Kageyama and hugging him tightly. Kageyama let the tears roll down his face, and hugged him back.

Tanaka sat there, waiting for the two to do something else. But they just sat there, doing nothing but crying. Noya has went to sleep and Asahi brought him to his bed. Asahi hasn’t came back out yet so he thought he was asleep to.

“Kageyama~” Hinata whispered. Tanaka perked up.

“Shh, its okay.. I’ll fix it.”

“Kageyama. I don’t want you to fix it. I want you back with me,” Hinata hugged him tighter.

“Shouyou, I want you back but you need to stay away from me.”

“I’m already as strong as I can get! I need you back to get stronger. Not with Yumi running around I can’t get any stronger!” Hinata cried.

“Only one more year Hinata. One more year.”

“Then what. How do you know japan will want me on their team. I’m _GAY_ remember. No one wants a gay person on their team.”

“Hinata. That would be a hate crime. Being gay is a benefit. Everyone is saying you need to be treated the way you were before,” Kageyama pushed back, “You have to be the sunshine you are.”

Hinata gulped, “Kageyama.. Even if you were a dumbass for leaving me.. But I still l-l~love you.”

Kageyama didn’t say anything. He was never a man of words. Always a man of actions. He did just that. He kissed the man of his dreams. The kiss was perfect. The saltiness of the tears and the sweetness of their lips made it taste like a dream.

Thanks to Tanaka  they got a picture of this. A picture of their reunion, all of the gossip and lies behind them. Now there happily in each others arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if I should continue this or not. You guys comment down below if you want me to.


	5. Chapter 5: What's Next?

A few days have past and every single practice, Hinata’s captain was not there. Kageyama had started to stay over, and since he took afternoon classes, took Hinata to practice everyday.

Hinata bounced slightly, ready for practice. Since Yumi wasn’t showing up the back up setter was called. His name was Maruii Uniki. He was nice and wasn’t really appreciated on the team. He was a better setter than Yumi but he was only a first year.

“Calm down dumbass.. It’s just a practice,” Kageyama cursed softly.

“Its our last practice of the year. Were having a farewell party for the grads,” Hinata beamed, smiling brightly toward Kageyama. He was back to the Hinata Kageyama fell in love with. The bright and bubbly, lovable character Hinata was. Kageyama and his friends were glad he was back.

After Tsukishima, a famous -wealthy- businessman, told the world it was okay to love who you want, and Yamaguchi, an actor, saying so too, no one really made fun of Hinata, they just questioned. What was it like loving a man, or Is it okay to like someone who is the same gender.

Yumi didn’t dare show his face. No one was really worried about him. The team didn't count him as a team member anymore. Hinata became captain, and was going to be captain for next year.

The train halted to a stop, basically throwing the small boy in Kageyama's lap. Hinata blushed, jumping up. Unfortunately, at the moment, Hinata has grown a little since his first year. His jumping resulted in him hitting his head on the bar above. “Ow,” he groaned sitting down, laying his head on Kageyama's lap.

“I bet that did hurt, dumbass,” Kageyama laughed, rubbing the spot on his head.

Hinata hummed, feeling the great massage his head was getting. The train began to move, and the sound of people talking began to roar.

“Umm Mr. Hinata?” a voice said beside them. Hinata sat up, much to Kageyama dislikement. The voice was a teen boy with dark red hair and bright blue eyes.

“Yes?” Hinata prepared for questions about his sexallity.

“Umm my coach showed us videos of when his team when they were at their highest. And you were only a first year with Mr. Kageyama of course, but you guys brought Karasuno out of the dirt,” the small boy shivered under Kageyama’s gaze.

“Wait you go to Karasuno?” Hinata almost jumped up again, but the hands on his hips made him stay down.

“Yes sir. I am a first year, but the others on my team make fun of me saying I’m too short to be a middle blocker. That’s when Coach showed us the video and told me to find you. He wanted you and Nishinoya to come and teach us something. He has already gotten in touch with Sugawara and Sawamura. He’s trying to get in touch with Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.”

Kageyama huffed, and Hinata shoved his elbow into Kageyama’s rib cage with a smiled, “Of course I would love to go back to Karasuno. Today is my last meeting with my team. It’s Kageyama’s last day of school too. We’ll get Noya-san and Tanaka-san and we’ll be up their.”

The boy smiled almost as bright as Hinata’s, “really? That would be a Honor to have the Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou there at my school, where they founded their god-like quick!”

“What’s your name kid?” Kageyama asked, still recovering from the blow to the ribs earlier.

“I’m Asuma Koumi, soon to be middle blocker of Karasuno. Coach is starting practice earlier this spring. But the other guys are super tall and I came to Karasuno to try and be like you, the small giant.”

Hinata grew brighter. He hasn’t been called that in a while, “Of course I’ll come. I ll teach everything I know!”

The two hyper boys smiled at each other, “Really thank you.”

“I’ll see if Suga can get in touch with Tsukishima. Hinata you try Yamaguchi.”

The kid smiled bigger, happy that his senpai was coming to his school.

**"Here we come Karasuno. Were coming back."**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this leaves off in a happy note but I have an idea. Instead of letting this story die I'm going to write a sequel and it will be about this kid who was mentioned in this chapter, and his adventures with Hinata and Kageyama. That will be up soon. I hope you guys liked this story, and hopefully you will like the sequel. Anyways bye-bye for now, my Cherries.


End file.
